1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to recreational nose guards designed to protect the nose from sunburn, frostbite, and other outdoor elements.
2. Background Information
Today's society is increasingly involved in outdoor sports and recreational activities yet concerns about avoiding skin cancer and other harmful effects of the sun are also greater than ever. In particular, there is a need among outdoor enthusiasts (e.g. mountaineers, cyclists, skiers) and workers to protect their nose from exposure to harmful Ultraviolet light and extreme cold, or other elements that can cause discomfort or skin damage. Importantly, there is a need for nose guards that are versatile and can be easily attached to the user's face and various types of eyewear, such as eyeglasses and goggles. Existing nose guards are limited in their attachment options, level of protection, level of user comfort, and/or adequate conformance to the user's nose. For example, many nose guards are pre-attached to goggles and require the wearer to use the whole apparatus. Moreover, existing nose guards are rigid, heavy, uncomfortable and/or difficult to use. Because existing nose guards are made of a non-breathable solid material such as vinyl or aluminum, the result is perspiration on the user's nose. Flexibility and comfort are often sacrificed for durability, and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,875 to Weisberger (1967) discloses a nose and lip guard which detachably connects to each other and to a pair of eyeglasses. However, such a device is limited for use with eyeglasses and does not provide a comfortable fit or attractive appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,036 to Daprato (1992) discloses a nose protector configured to attach to eyeglasses, but consists of a guard and a complex system of cords for attaching the protective nose guard to the eyeglasses. Again, this device can only be used with eyeglasses and does not have an easy means of attachment. Similarly, the sun-protective nose guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,992 to Tilghman (1998) can only be attached to eyeglasses via a loop strap, and does not provide a conforming fit due to a lack of flexibility. Breathability is also an important factor for reducing sweat and providing comfort, and minimizing the fogging of eyewear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,847 to Lauttamus (1994) discloses a sun-protective nose guard that attaches to eyeglasses or goggles using a strap that is looped over the bridge of the eyewear. However, the Lauttamus nose guard is described as being of tear-able and crease-able material, which limits the device to non-breathable materials such as paper or plastic. Moreover, existing nose guards do not provide alternative attaching means that allow them to be worn with eyeglasses, goggles, or without eyewear.
Thus, there is a need in the market for a sun-protective, breathable nose guard that attaches to the user's nose in various ways and is durable but comfortably conforms to the face for physical, outdoor activities. The face mask disclosed herein addresses these needs.